


Snowflakes

by Raachi



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Future Fic, Missing Moments, Multi, One Shot Collection, Pre-Frozen (2013), Sisters, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 10:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16741996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raachi/pseuds/Raachi
Summary: Piccoli momenti della vita di Elsa e Anna, ambientati prima, durante o dopo il film e ispirati dai prompt della challenge "Slice of Life" organizzata sul forum di EFP da areon, ma non più attiva.





	1. Torta al cioccolato

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** 11\. Torta  
>  **Personaggi:** Anna, Regina, Re, Elsa  
>  **Genere:** Angst, Triste  
>  **Avvertimenti:** Missing Moment

 

«Ti è piaciuta, Anna?» le chiese il papà scompigliandole i capelli in un gesto di dolce affetto.  
Anna emise un risolino divertito, mentre mandava giù l’ultimo boccone di torta al cioccolato.  
«Moltissimo» rispose mettendo da parte il piattino e la forchetta per avere le mani libere. Si allungò sulla tavola, verso la torta, e prima che raggiungesse il coltello lui l’anticipò.  
«La taglio io» disse, poggiando la lama sul dolce. «Così va bene?»  
Quando la bambina annuì contenta, il coltello affondò nella morbida copertura, poi nel pandispagna ripieno di dolce crema al cioccolato e infine la fetta venne separata dal resto della torta.  
«Questa è per Elsa» affermò Anna porgendogli un piattino pulito.  
A quelle parole il re e la regina si guardarono confusi e preoccupati, non sapendo cosa ribattere di fronte alla spontaneità della loro figlia minore. Erano riusciti a scacciare la sua malinconia coinvolgendola in giochi e scherzi – con l'aiuto della buona Gerda e del fedele Kai – senza mai lasciarle il tempo di pensare alla sorella, ma…  
«Posso portargliela?» chiese Anna con gli occhi azzurri pieni di malcelata speranza.  
I due riportarono l’attenzione sulla piccola, allontanando le preoccupazioni e i pensieri negativi che affollavano la loro mente. Il re si accinse a mettere il dolce sul piattino, mentre la regina non poté evitare di sorridere mesta a quella richiesta.  
«Vengo con te» decise. Era sicura che Elsa non avrebbe aperto, ma doveva preoccuparsi anche della delusione che sicuramente avrebbe provato Anna.  
La bambina sorrise e saltò subito giù dalla sedia. Prese con attenzione l’abbondante porzione di torta che aveva riservato esclusivamente alla sorella e seguì la mamma fuori dalla sala da pranzo.  
Attraversarono il corridoio fino allo scalone per il piano superiore e, prima di iniziare a salire i gradini in marmo, la regina si fermò.  
«Ti aiuto a portarla?» le chiese dolcemente.  
Anna scosse la testa decisa.  
«Sicura?» tentò nuovamente con la paura di vedere a terra la torta, in mille pezzi il povero piattino di ceramica e Anna scossa da un pianto disperato.  
All’affermazione convinta della bambina decise quindi di camminarle accanto in modo da tenerla d’occhio, pronta a una qualsiasi rovinosa caduta.  
Fortunatamente riuscirono ad arrivare al piano superiore incolumi e con il dolce tutto intero. Lanciò con la coda dell’occhio uno sguardo alla figlia e lesse determinazione negli occhi chiari.  
«Andiamo?» la spronò ad avvicinarsi alla porta della camera di Elsa.  
Anna annuì e avanzò sicura fino a fermarsi davanti ad essa. Prima che la regina potesse proporsi di bussare o tenerle il dolce, si abbassò e posò il piattino sul pavimento.  
Bussò.  
«Elsa? Ti ho portato la torta!» annunciò. «Elsa?» riprovò non ricevendo risposta.  
La madre decise di intervenire prima che fosse troppo tardi. «Anna, starà dormendo. Perché non la dai a me? La tengo io, così quando si sveglia la può mangiare subito».  
La bambina la guardò confusa. «Dorme?» chiese ingenuamente.  
«Certo» annuì. «Sarà stanca».  
Anna riportò lo sguardo alla porta chiusa. «Volevo ringraziarla per il regalo. È bellissimo».  
La regina sorrise dolcemente. «Lo farò io, non preoccuparti» mormorò, accarezzandole la testolina fulva su cui spiccava una ciocca bianca come il latte. «Adesso torna giù o papà si mangerà tutta la torta rimasta».  
«Noo!!» saltò Anna imbronciata.  
«Sì, invece» affermò con convinzione.  
Anna rise contagiata dal divertimento della mamma e si allontanò subito, correndo.  
«Fermalo! Fermalo!» la incalzò quindi.  
Quando fu sicura che non potesse sentirla, bussò nuovamente alla porta di Elsa.  
«Elsa? Sono solo io. Anna è andata via».  
Sentì dei passi affrettati e poi lo scatto della serratura. Si abbassò a prendere la torta sul pavimento, prima di entrare.  
Rabbrividì cogliendo la differenza di temperatura tra il corridoio e la sua stanza. Il gelo si sprigionava dal ghiaccio sottile che ricopriva il pavimento e le pareti, ma fortunatamente non imperversava il vento di un’innaturale tempesta. Era sicura che Elsa avesse dato sfogo ai suoi sentimenti, mentre loro festeggiavano giù con Anna, e a questo pensiero sentì una morsa attanagliarle il cuore.  
«Anna ti ha lasciato una fetta di torta. È al cioccolato proprio come piace a lei, e a te. Mangiala» le disse avvicinandosi al grande letto a baldacchino.  
Elsa era così rannicchiata su se stessa che sembrava scomparire tra le coperte e i cuscini. La regina appoggiò il piattino sul comodino e si sedette sul materasso.  
«Elsa» la chiamò in un sospiro stanco. «Tesoro».  
«Dovreste tornare da Anna, madre» rispose la bambina con voce flebile. «È il suo compleanno».  
«Sì, ma adesso devo pensare a te. C’è qualcosa che posso-?»  
«Andate da Anna e abbracciatela da parte mia, ma non diteglielo» la interruppe Elsa.  
La regina cacciò le lacrime che minacciavano di rigarle le guance, schiarendosi la gola per evitare che la voce uscisse tremula. Si stese sul letto e cinse in un abbraccio la sua primogenita.  
«Ti vuole bene, Elsa. E te ne vorrà sempre».  
«Ringraziatela per la torta» replicò la bambina in un tono così tranquillo da farla rabbrividire per la consapevolezza di quanto stesse crescendo in fretta. Troppo in fretta.

 

 

 

 


	2. Do you want to ride our bike?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** 19\. Giro in bicicletta  
>  **Personaggi:** Anna, Elsa  
>  **Genere:** Fluff, Generale  
>  **Avvertimenti:** Future Fic

 

Il venticello primaverile che si era levato quel primo pomeriggio la investì subito, non appena aprì la vetrata del balcone per uscire. Deliziosamente le scompigliò le ribelli ciocche bionde sfuggite alla consueta treccia, ma non si premurò di rimetterle al loro posto: aveva bisogno di una pausa dopo lo sfiancante consiglio dei ministri a cui aveva presenziato.  
Non sentì subito la sua voce, troppo intenta a godere della luce del sole e della frescura dell’aria. Soltanto quando si appoggiò alla ringhiera per osservare il paesaggio, sentì Anna chiamarla. Rivolse così la sua attenzione più in basso, dove si trovava la sorella, e prima di salutarla o chiederle di cosa avesse bisogno, Anna l’anticipò.  
«Guarda cos’ho trovato!» esclamò con un luminoso sorriso, non riuscendo a trattenere la gioia. «Scendi! Vieni a vedere!» la spronò.  
Elsa scosse la testa ridendo per quella sua manifestazione di buffa impazienza. «Arrivo» disse prima di rientrare.  
Non appena i soldati di guardia aprirono il portone per lei, venne travolta dalla sorella e coinvolta in un caldo abbraccio. Per un attimo ne rimase sorpresa, ma poi ricambiò con affetto.  
«Stanca?» le chiese Anna.  
«Un po’» rispose. «Cosa volevi farmi vedere?»  
La principessa le rispose con un timido sorriso e, prendendola per mano, la portò in un punto non molto lontano dove aveva appoggiato…  
«Una bicicletta?» chiese Elsa inarcando un sopracciglio confusa.  
«Un tandem!» la corresse la sorella imbronciandosi appena. «Non ricordi?»  
La regina si rabbuiò quando i frammenti di un passato lontano ma indelebile vennero a galla. Certo che ricordava. Ricordava bene il capitombolo di Anna giù per le scale.  
«Ero così arrabbiata per il tuo ennesimo rifiuto che l’avevo nascosto dietro il mio armadio. Non volevo vederlo più e me ne sono completamente dimenticata. Stamattina Gerda mi ha consigliato di approfittare di questa giornata soleggiata e fare un giro, e così… Be’, mi sono ricordata di lui» spiegò Anna accennando con la testa al vecchio tandem. «L’ho pulito, ho controllato ogni piccolo pezzo con Kai e… Ti va di provarlo insieme?» chiese guardandola negli occhi.  
Elsa non riuscì a distogliere lo sguardo, nonostante si sentisse sopraffatta dall’angoscia e dalla paura di quei lunghi anni di prigionia autoimposta. Colse negli occhi della sorella una  
traccia della bambina che fu un tempo, con quella stessa preghiera silenziosa che aveva il potere di farla capitolare e sottometterla al suo volere.  
«Ma certo. Certo» rispose con un sorriso.  
Anna lanciò un urlo gettandole le braccia al collo, gridando tanti piccoli “sì” fino a quando non le mancò il fiato per parlare. Sciolse l’abbracciò e si avvicinò al tandem per metterlo in piedi.  
«Pensavo di stare io davanti» affermò.  
«Sì, è meglio» mormorò Elsa.  
La principessa riuscì a cogliere un’incertezza in quel consenso, così si voltò alla ricerca di spiegazioni. La maggiore si schiarì la gola e distolse lo sguardo in un chiaro segno di imbarazzo.  
«Non sono mai salita su una bicicletta» spiegò in un sussurro, già immaginandosi le risate di Anna.  
«Meglio, così ti riposi!» esclamò invece la rossa come nulla fosse. «Qual è il problema?» Scrollò le spalle.  
«Nulla. Nessun problema» annuì la regina con un sorriso. «Andiamo?»  
Anna abbozzò un inchino un po’ goffo a causa del tandem che stava reggendo. «Certamente, Vostra Altezza. Vi prego di attendere un secondo, quanto sistemo la vostra carrozza». Salì sulla bicicletta e piantò bene i piedi a terra. «Prego» la invitò.  
Elsa appoggiò una mano sul manubrio e fece per salire a cavalcioni, quando la sorella la fermò. «Stai attenta. I pedali potrebbero colpirti le gambe».  
«Va bene, grazie» sorrise per quella premura, spingendo con il piede a terra per salire. Il mezzo traballò appena, ma Anna riuscì subito a riprenderne il controllo. Non era abituata al trasporto di due persone, ma era fiduciosa: non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato, se Elsa si fosse fatta male a causa sua.  
Aspettò poi che si sistemasse per stare il più comoda possibile, raccogliendo le gonne del vestito in modo che non si impigliasse accidentalmente nei pedali o nei raggi della ruota.  
Anna avanzò di qualche passo per prendere familiarità con il tandem e solo quando fu sicura appoggiò i piedi sui pedali. «Oh. Oh, bene!» si entusiasmò. Iniziò a spingere e subito le ruote iniziarono a girare. «Pronti? Viaaa!» urlò aumentando la forza con cui pedalava per andare più veloce.  
Attraversarono il cortile, uscendo dal castello, poi il ponte fino a immergersi nella piazza principale del regno. Era il giorno del mercato e con fatica evitarono i venditori e la loro merce, facendo slalom tra la folla.  
Quando sfioravano qualche malcapitato o cassa di verdura, si voltavano a chiedere scusa ridendo come due bambine complici di divertenti marachelle. Vennero anche riconosciute e salutate con bonari e malcelati sorrisi.  
«Arriviamo fino al porto!» la informò Anna.  
Elsa si teneva stretta dal manubrio, sobbalzando quando passavano sopra una buca. Le strade erano lastricate in sampietrini e il tragitto le risultò un po’ scomodo, ma dimenticò tutto quando pensò alla fatica che doveva fare Anna per trasportarle entrambe.  
Poi imboccarono una discesa e la sorella lasciò che la bici la percorresse per sola forza di inerzia, liberando i pedali che girarono come impazziti. Lanciò un urlo al vento forte che sovrastò le proteste della sorella.  
«Per tutti gli dei, Anna!! Annaaa! Ci schianteremo! Fermati!» Elsa teneva gli occhi socchiusi e la testa al riparo, le mani sudate stringevano il manubrio mentre cercava di assorbire gli scatti del tandem con la paura di essere sbalzata via da un movimento troppo brusco.  
«Non preoccuparti, Elsa! È tutto sotto controllo!» Anna si voltò per rassicurarla con un sorriso.  
La regina sbiancò, ma non fece in tempo ad avvertirla che finirono letteralmente contro un  
carretto fermo davanti una taverna. Volarono, cadendo a terra.  
«Ohi, che botta» protestò Anna massaggiandosi la testa.  
«Anna! Stai bene?!» si allarmò Elsa.  
«Sì, sì. Tu?»  
«Bene. Più o meno» sorrise.  
La principessa non riuscì a trattenere un piccolo sbuffo divertito per non ridere. «Oh, dovresti vederti. Sei piena di polvere e… Hai tutti i capelli fuori posto!»  
«Ah, sì?» sogghignò Elsa. «Senti chi parla! Sei sporca qui», indicò una guancia. «E qui», le toccò la punta del naso.  
«Come osi?» Anna finse di essere scandalizzata prima di scoppiare a ridere, seguita dalla sorella. «Ho come una sensazione di déjà-vu ma…»  
«Questa volta siamo insieme» concluse per lei Elsa, prendendole le mani.  
«Sì» annuì.  
Tuttavia la magia del momento venne rotta dall’arrivo del proprietario del carretto. L’uomo non le riconobbe fino a quando Elsa non gli mostrò l’anello con il sigillo che portava sempre al dito. Si scusarono come due bambine, chiedendo mille volte perdono e invitandolo al  
castello per risarcire i danni.  
Sulla strada del ritorno Anna fece più attenzione nella guida ed Elsa era sicura che fu soprattutto dovuto ai molteplici lividi riportati. Si offrì addirittura di pedalare, ma quando ci provarono per poco non replicarono l’incidente.

Non appena varcarono le porte del castello, trovarono Gerda ad accoglierle. La cena era già in tavola e la balia fece per rimproverarle del ritardo, quando notò lo stato in cui erano: impolverate, sudate e affaticate.  
Rivolse gli occhi al cielo in una muta preghiera: potessero almeno gli dei inculcare un po’ di responsabilità alle sue due bambine troppo cresciute.

 

 


	3. Un metodo infallibile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** 15\. Dolci  
>  **Personaggi:** Anna, Elsa  
>  **Genere:** Malinconico  
>  **Avvertimenti:** Missing Moment ambientato durante la prima parte di "Do you want to build a snowman?", ovvero quando Anna ha circa cinque anni.

  
  
  
  
Sbirciò dalla porta appena socchiusa. La testolina rossiccia con la nota ciocca bianca fece capolino dallo spiraglio, poi il braccio con cui si aiutò ad aprirla completamente, infine l’intero corpicino paffuto.  
Anna sorrise vittoriosa e machiavellica. Avanzò con circospezione fino a quando non appurò l’assenza di qualsiasi cuoco o cameriera, e solo allora si avvicinò al tavolo lì vicino per prendere in prestito una sedia. La spinse fin sotto la credenza e si arrampicò con un po’ di fatica su di essa, poi sul ripiano in legno e infine aprì le ante del mobile.  
« _Sì!_ » esultò allungando le braccia per afferrare l’enorme barattolo che conteneva ciò per cui era giunta.  
Giovanna le aveva detto di aver visto la mamma portarlo in cucina e nasconderlo in alto, in modo che lei non vi potesse arrivare; tuttavia ne aveva un bisogno disperato, dopo l’ennesimo rifiuto di Elsa.  
Aveva esaurito le lacrime, perciò la cioccolata le sembrava l’unica cosa che potesse confortarla – oltre ad una bella chiacchierata con l’amica.  
Fece per chiudere le ante quando sentì il cigolio della porta. Si voltò di scatto credendo di essere stata scoperta, quando riconobbe i capelli chiari della sorella.  
«Elsa!!» esclamò, ma ebbe appena il tempo di stupirsi che lei aveva già lasciato le cucine. «Aspetta!»  
Non si perse d’animo e con ancora stretto il barattolo saltò giù dal ripiano, poi dalla sedia e infine le corse dietro, certa di poterla raggiungere.  
Elsa tuttavia correva stranamente veloce, nonostante trascorresse tutto il tempo chiusa nella propria stanza, e Anna faticò a starle dietro così tanto che, quando arrivò davanti la sua stanza, la porta era già ben chiusa.  
Si adombrò stringendo forte a sé il barattolo, prendendo in considerazione l’idea iniziale: andare dai suoi amici e affogare il dolore nella cioccolata.  
Anna alzò gli occhi lucidi sulla porta intarsiata, poi si illuminò in un sorriso. _Forse ad Elsa avrebbe fatto piacere mangiarne un po’! Forse voleva anche lei la cioccolata!_  
Appoggiò il contenitore a terra e si apprestò a togliere il coperchio. Non perse tempo a contare quanti cioccolatini ci fossero – aveva ancora qualche difficoltà con i numeri e si sarebbe presto confusa.  
Ne prese una manciata e li lasciò cadere nella stoffa della gonna che teneva sollevata con la mano libera, in modo che il contenuto non cadesse. Soddisfatta del risultato, lasciò lì il barattolo e si allontanò.  
Quando ripassò dal corridoio alla ricerca della mamma, lo trovò vuoto.  
  
«Elsa ha mal di pancia» annunciò il re prendendo posto a tavola per la cena. Si passò una mano tra i capelli con aria stanca. La bambina non aveva fatto progressi dopo i guanti, e lui non sapeva più come aiutarla.  
La regina gli accarezzò una guancia con dolcezza. «Anche Anna» rispose tranquilla: la piccola le aveva confessato tutto tra i singhiozzi.  
«Davvero? C’è qualcosa che dovrei sapere?» chiese interessato.  
«No, soltanto che dovresti ordinare altra cioccolata o i cuochi dovranno cambiare il dessert per il banchetto della prossima settimana» sorrise lei schioccandogli un bacio sulle labbra socchiuse.  
Il marito non parve del tutto convinto, ma lei era così tranquilla – e sì, anche felice – che decise di non indagare oltre.  
  
  
  



	4. Giochi di bambine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** 2\. The  
>  **Personaggi:** Anna, Elsa  
>  **Genere:** Fluff, Generale, Malinconico  
>  **Avvertimenti:** Missing Moment ambientato prima dell'incidente di Anna.

 

 

Molteplici fiocchi di neve volavano leggeri sopra le loro teste: dall’alto soffitto della sala del trono scendevano come pioggerella estiva, fino a posarsi sul lucido pavimento. Qualcuno andava a sfiorare i nasi, le mani e i vestiti delle due bambine che osservavano rapite quello spettacolo.  
Sul volto di Elsa era dipinto un sorriso gioioso che si aprì ancora di più, sfociando in una risata, quando si accorse di come la sorellina cercasse di soffiarne via uno dalla punta del nasino. Anna aprì allora le mani protendendosi verso l’alto nel tentativo di catturarli, rattristandosi quando si scioglievano tra le sue piccole dita.  
Ad Elsa piaceva vederla giocare e giocare a sua volta con lei. Era bello.  
Quel potere che aveva. Quel _dono_. Era bello.  
«Ancora! Fa’ la magia! Fa’ la magia!» esclamò Anna battendo forte le mani.  
E lei non poteva che obbedire: qualunque cosa pur di vedere ancora il suo sorriso e i suoi luminosi occhi ridenti.  
«Basta, o sentirai troppo freddo» disse, quando cadde l’ultima neve.  
La sorellina mise su un broncio, gli occhi lucidi e il labbro inferiore che iniziava a tremare. Elsa si rattristò appena, ma ricordava bene le raccomandazioni del papà sul loro gioco speciale: la salute di Anna veniva prima di tutto il divertimento del mondo.  
«Non ho freddo!» ribatté la piccola con decisione. «Voglio la neve! Voglio giocare!!» Batté capricciosamente i piedi a terra.  
«Hai il naso e le guance rosse, Anna. Sono sicura che stai sentendo freddo» ribatté la maggiore.  
«Neve! Neve!! Neve!» Continuava imperterrita.  
Elsa allora si ricordò di come la mamma riuscisse spesso a convincerla. Il segreto era coinvolgerla in un nuovo gioco, perciò rilassò le membra e lasciò fluire dalle sue mani la magia che diede forma a molteplici pupazzi di neve.  
«Neve!!» urlò Anna entusiasta, osservando quei nuovi amici. «Beeelli» sussurrò rapita.  
Elsa sorrise. «Anna, non vuoi offrire niente ai nostri nuovi amici?» le chiese.  
Gli occhioni azzurri della sorellina si illuminarono. «Tè! E biscotti! E cioccolata!»  
La bambina scoppiò a ridere. «Sì», annuì.  
Era sicura che con una bella tazza di caldo tè Anna avrebbe dimenticato i fiocchi di neve. Gerda, poi, poteva portarle anche una coperta, così dopo potevano continuare a giocare.  
Si guardò intorno: aveva fatto cadere molta neve, più del solito. Questo perché Anna diventava ogni giorno più esigente, prendendo con quello strano potere una familiarità che lei stessa trovava ancora estranea.  
I pupazzi di neve sembravano sorriderle, quando si alzò per chiedere a Gerda o a qualche altra cameriera il tè e tutto il necessario.

La tazza fumava e più volte il liquido caldo le scottò labbra e lingua. Era dolce, buono.  
«Questo è per te» diceva Anna mentre versava il contenuto invisibile di una teiera per bambole in una tazzina. Poi la metteva davanti a un pupazzo per servire gli altri in successione. «Ma certo, signore, gliene verso subito un’altra tazza».  
Elsa osservava con un sorriso soddisfatto la mantella che si muoveva ad ogni suo più piccolo movimento. Bevve un altro generoso sorso e sentì le guance riscaldarsi per il calore: era una sensazione strana ma così simile a quella che sentiva al centro del petto, proprio all’altezza del cuore. La trovava così piacevole, che si sorprese nel vedere come la neve sembrasse immune al suo effetto.  
«Ecco fatto. Adesso avete tutti il vostro tè» affermò Anna prendendo posto accanto alla sorellona.  
Con in mano la tazza ricolma della gustosa bevanda, Elsa le sorrise. «Ne vuoi ancora?»  
Anna scosse la testa con uno sbadiglio e si appoggiò alla sua spalla. Volse gli occhi ai silenziosi partecipanti di quel nuovo gioco e si trovò a sorridere: avevano gradito il suo tè.  
_Ti voglio bene, Elsa_ , pensò prima di chiudere gli occhi per la stanchezza.  
«Ti voglio bene, Anna» mormorò Elsa lasciando che riposasse tranquilla.  
Posò la tazza e prese tra le mani una manciata di neve, lanciandola poi in aria: tanti piccoli fiocchi caddero giù, posandosi leggeri su quella già caduta.  
Rise.  
Era bello, quel potere. Era bello giocarci con Anna.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Tradizioni

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** 7\. Collana  
>  **Personaggi:** Anna, Elsa  
>  **Genere:** Generale, Introspettivo  
>  **Avvertimenti:** Missing Moment ambientato subito prima dell'incoronazione di Elsa, What if? per la rivisitazione della scena tagliata della Dressing Room:  
> \- [The Dressing Room](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5TBP73n5Q4M) (doppiaggio originale);  
> \- [The Dressing Room](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h9ffXlZcpbg) (doppiaggio amatoriale in italiano).  
> La collana a cui mi riferisco è [questa](http://i61.tinypic.com/33upohf.jpg). Purtroppo non si vede bene né nell’immagine, né in altre del film.  
> 

  
  


_“Si è svegliato il cielo…_ perciò io sono sveglia!”  
…  
Anna?  
…  
Schiuse lentamente le palpebre ancora in dormiveglia, nella testa riecheggiò la voce della sorellina. Una. Due. Tre volte. Lontana. Sempre più lontana.  
_Anna._  
Lasciò uscire dalle labbra un sospiro stanco e al tempo stesso di sollievo: era riuscita a svegliarsi prima di rivivere… Inghiottì il groppo in gola, scacciando l’ondata dei ricordi che la stava assalendo.  
A fatica la chiara luce mattutina riuscì ad attraversare il ghiaccio perenne che da anni decorava l’ampia vetrata, illuminando fiocamente la camera da letto, ed Elsa suppose che fossero trascorse un paio di ore dall’alba.  
_“Si è svegliato il cielo!”_  
«Il cielo si è svegliato» ripeté inconsciamente in un sussurro.  
Poi, ricordò e scattò a sedere sul letto con un gemito di angoscia: era arrivato il giorno.  
_Quel_ giorno. Il giorno che tutta Arendelle stava aspettando. Il giorno che sperava non sarebbe mai giunto, nonostante il padre l’avesse preparata sin da bambina.  
Il giorno che – ne era certa – Anna stava attendendo con impazienza.  
Passò le dita tra i capelli aggrovigliati dalla notte agitata. Era inutile mentire: aveva dormito male, tra l’ansia per l’incoronazione e tutto ciò ad essa collegata.  
La cerimonia avrebbe ufficializzato il ruolo che ricopriva formalmente da ormai tre anni: era la primogenita ed erede al trono. Non più Prima Principessa di Arendelle, ma Regina di Arendelle.  
_Regina Elsa di Arendelle._ Non suonava di certo male, ma un brivido le percorse la schiena a tradimento.  
«Regina» mormorò, rendendolo così più vero e concreto.  
Lo stomaco si contorse in una morsa, mentre il cuore accelerava i battiti. _Celare, domare, non mostrare_ , si ripeté come una nenia, prendendo al contempo ampi respiri. L’ultima cosa di cui aveva bisogno, quel giorno, era di scatenare inavvertitamente il potere.  
Non seppe quanto tempo passò, ma finalmente il cuore diminuì la folle corsa riprendendo un ritmo più lento, e fu in quel momento che lo stomaco gorgogliò con vivacità. Elsa arrossì, nonostante nessuno l’avesse sentito, e decise di rendersi presentabile prima di chiamare qualcuno per farsi portare la colazione.  
Era meglio non pensare al dopo, ma solo al presente. Una cosa alla volta, ci sarebbe stato tempo per preoccuparsi dell’incoronazione.  
A quel pensiero, gli occhi corsero alle ante chiuse dell’armadio. E, di conseguenza, a quel piccolo sacchetto che giaceva ormai da parecchie settimane al suo interno, proprio sul fondo.  
La tradizione voleva che l’erede al trono regalasse ai membri della famiglia un monile da indossare durante la cerimonia di incoronazione ed Elsa desiderava rispettarla.  
Lo doveva ad Anna, alla sua amata sorellina, che non aveva visto crescere, che non conosceva. A lei andavano tutta la frustrazione provata durante la faticosa scelta del presente, tutto il suo raccapezzarsi per cercare di indovinare dei gusti di cui non era stata partecipe e tutto quell’amore che nascondeva gelosamente nel petto.  
_Spero di tutto cuore che ti piaccia, Anna._

  


***

  


L’abito era magnifico, regale ed elegante nella sua semplicità: il corpetto di un azzurro vivace che richiamava il simbolo di Arendelle nel ricamo blu e viola, la lunga ed ampia gonna della stessa tonalità e la sottoveste nera con un piccolo decoro alla base del collo. Lo strascico del mantello, poi, le avrebbe dato ancora più dignità.  
Elsa si rimirò allo specchio soddisfatta del risultato. Anche l’acconciatura con la tiara era perfetta, tenuta ben ferma dalle forcine e da altri espedienti utilizzati da Gerda, che si era premurata personalmente di pettinarla.  
Se avesse ereditato un colore di capelli più scuro, era certa che l’avrebbero scambiata per sua madre, la defunta e compianta regina Idunn.  
Il pensiero corse a loro, ai suoi genitori, morti per volere di un fato avverso che aveva privato lei e sua sorella del loro amore.  
_Padre, io… non credo di essere pronta._ Una mano corse al petto, stringendo lo spesso tessuto all’altezza del cuore che galoppava. Le sembrò di sentire come un’eco lontana e la sensazione fugace di un lieve tocco sulla spalla.  
Si voltò sorpresa, ma non vide nessuno, soltanto il legno della porta chiusa. Era sola, come lo era sempre stata. Era sola in una stanza troppo grande e silenziosa, che non era la sua.  
L’enorme armadio che occupava tutta la parete opposta era colmo di abiti di alta sartoria, scarpe di pregiata fattura, preziose stoffe e gioielli di ogni tipo. Armadietti più piccoli occupavano quelle laterali e busti da esposizione, qua e là si trovavano sedie, poggiapiedi e una cassettiera contente il necessario per il cucito e la presa delle misure. Fu proprio su quest’ultima che si soffermò per un lungo attimo, rimuginando sul contenuto del cassetto più in alto, dove aveva conservato il regalo per Anna.  
Doveva darglielo al più presto.  
Tornò così ad osservare con aria critica il proprio riflesso. Lo spettacolo sarebbe iniziato presto: mancavano ancora gli ultimi accorgimenti, come il mantello che avrebbe indossato più tardi insieme alla spilla della mamma e i guanti. Doveva trovarne al più presto un paio da abbinare al vestito, non poteva certo permettersi il lusso di ghiacciare accidentalmente qualunque cosa avesse toccato.  
Sospirò, dando le spalle a quella donna in cui non riusciva a riconoscersi, ma subito venne colta da un leggero capogiro. Si appoggiò al tavolino accanto in cerca di stabilità e, incontrollato, il potere si sfogò sul legno, riverberandosi in fretta per raggiungere il vaso con i fiori che si frantumò sotto i suoi occhi atterriti.  
«No, no, no, no!» sussurrò angosciata.  
Non perse tempo quando sentì dei passi affrettati provenire dal corridoio, fin troppo prossimi alla stanza in cui si trovava. Afferrò quindi uno scialle lì vicino e lo posò sopra i cristalli di ghiaccio, sperando che bastasse ad evitare domande sconvenienti.  
La porta si aprì rumorosamente e nella stanza irruppe un’affaticata ma raggiante Anna, che si irrigidì di colpo non appena la vide. Il cuore sembrò fermarsi un attimo, gli occhi assorbirono quanto più poterono della sua figura così solenne, alla disperata ricerca della sorellona che ricordava in quei tratti adulti e aggraziati.  
«Elsa» mormorò schiudendo le labbra in un sorriso.  
Neppure Elsa riuscì a distogliere lo sguardo dai suoi occhi e si stupì quando riuscì a risponderle timidamente: «Anna».  
Anna non accennò alcun movimento, non volle interrompere la magia del momento. Al contrario, si beava di quella fortuna inaspettata, della vista di quella sconosciuta che assomigliava così tanto alla sorella.  
_E così tanto alla mamma._ Gerda aveva ragione. “Vostra sorella ha la bellezza di vostra madre e la fierezza di vostro padre”, aveva risposto alle sue innumerevoli e insistenti domande.  
Elsa fu la prima a distogliere lo sguardo, sopraffatta dalle emozioni che tanto si era premurata di nascondere negli anni. Esse irruppero in quel momento, come un fiume che distruggeva gli argini con la violenza della sua piena.  
Il monito tornò a farsi sentire con prepotenza e per la prima volta si trovò ad ignorarlo.  
Anna. Anna era davanti a lei. Erano nella stessa stanza, una di fronte all’altra. E non riusciva a pensare ad altro.  
L’imbarazzo cadde ad abbracciarle come una gelida coltre e per la prima volta Elsa percepì una sensazione strana, diversa dal freddo a cui era abituata quando il potere prendeva il sopravvento nella propria stanza.  
«Dove sei stata?» riuscì a domandarle in tono gentile, incuriosita dal suo aspetto scomposto.  
Anna rise imbarazzata. «Oh, un po’ di qua, un po’ di là. Mi ha svegliata Kai, buttandomi letteralmente giù dal letto! No, scusa, volevo dire come se mi stesse buttando giù dal letto! Ecco, non volevo dire che è entrato nella mia stanza – non entrerebbe mai senza permesso».  
Elsa iniziò a chiedersi se stesse respirando tra una parola e l’altra ma, prima che potesse fermarla, lei continuò.  
«Ho fatto colazione, poi un giro a cavallo per… per calmarmi un po’. Mi aiuta molto concentrarmi sul dondolio, sul vento tra i capelli e il paesaggio che scorre. Sai, stamattina mi sono svegliata così agitata e… Aspettavo da così tanto tempo che aprissero i cancelli! E di vedere tutta la gente che verrà, la gente di Arendelle, e dei regni alleati e… Elsa, desideravo così tanto vederti! Sei splendida! Sarai la regina più stupenda che Arendelle abbia mai visto! Ne sono certa». S’interruppe di colpo abbassando gli occhi con aria colpevole.  
A quella confessione, Elsa sentì un formicolio sulla pelle, un moto di tenerezza, che finalmente scacciò il gelo dell’imbarazzo, distendendo i nervi tesi. Sorrise nell’attesa che la sorellina le regalasse un altro sguardo, un altro di quei sorrisi di cui era stata sempre privata.  
Ne avrebbe fatto tesoro.  
«Oh!» Anna si riscosse guardandosi intorno per poi tornare a posare lo sguardo su di lei. «Sei già pronta! Uffa, sono la solita ritardataria!» sbuffò, avanzando velocemente verso l’armadio.  
Elsa la seguì con gli occhi fino a quando non scomparve oltre le tende. Divertita e con il sorriso ancora sulle labbra, tornò ad occuparsi di ciò che aveva abbandonato con il suo arrivo. Era dispiaciuta più per i fiori, poiché di vasi ne avevano tanti e altrettanti ne avrebbero potuti ordinare.  
«Oh! Bello!» sentiva la voce di Anna ovattata. «Guarda…! Bellissimo! Ma forse è meglio questo e… Elsa!!»  
Si voltò di scatto, non prima di ricoprire tutto con lo scialle. Giusto in tempo: la sorellina uscì dalle tende con un vestito dalle sfumature rosa.  
«Come mi sta?» le chiese muovendosi per mostrarglielo.  
«No!» esclamò Elsa prima di frenare la lingua. Si morse l’interno di una guancia, cercando il contegno che aveva perso nel vederla. «Volevo dire… Non mi piace come ti sta e, in più, lo trovo poco adatto all’occasione».  
Anna abbassò gli occhi sulla stoffa. «Sì, hai ragione. Forse è un po’ troppo vistoso». Con un luccichio di sfida ed entusiasmo negli occhi, tornò dentro: avrebbe di sicuro trovato qualcosa che piacesse ad Elsa.  
Scorrendo gli abiti appesi, ridacchiò senza volerlo al pensiero di ciò che era successo quando era entrata, alla tensione e l’imbarazzo che le aveva colte. In quel momento poteva dire con certezza come non si fosse mai sentita così felice in vita sua.  
Era sicura che Elsa sarebbe andata via non appena fosse scomparsa oltre le tende, invece era ancora lì. E le piacque pensare che fosse rimasta per lei, per godere della sua compagnia. Forse si stava illudendo da sola, ma il suo sorriso sincero la faceva ben sperare.  
«Ah!» esclamò un po’ troppo forte, correndo a coprirsi la bocca con entrambe le mani per soffocare le risate. Soltanto quando l’attacco passò, si decise ad indossare il vestito che aveva attirato la sua attenzione.  
  
Elsa con mille scuse ringraziò Kai che gentilmente si era prestato a raccogliere i frammenti di ghiaccio e a portare via il tavolino irrimediabilmente rovinato. Richiuse quindi la porta alle sue spalle, appoggiandocisi contro. Doveva trovare al più presto un paio di guanti! E lasciare che Anna scegliesse da sola il vestito da indossare.  
D’altro canto, aveva ancora il regalo da darle… di persona. Il fedele maggiordomo era stato fin troppo chiaro, quando lo aveva pregato di farle da tramite e messaggero.  
Le sfuggì un gemito di frustrazione. Presto Anna sarebbe uscita di nuovo e avrebbe finalmente risolto quel problema. Poi, non l’avrebbe più vista fino alla cerimonia e il successivo banchetto.  
Quel pensiero le provocò nuova agitazione, che si tramutò subito in pace quando ripensò a come era stata trattata: Anna poteva mostrarsi fredda e invece le aveva dato calore, poteva ignorarla e invece teneva al suo giudizio.  
_Possibile che tu mi voglia bene, Anna? Dopo tutti questi anni?_  
Fu proprio l’oggetto dei suoi pensieri a riportarla alla realtà.  
«Uh-là-là!» esclamò infatti Anna, scostando con violenza le tende per riuscire più facilmente a uscire.  
«A-Anna?!» quasi squittì sorpresa. Aveva davvero una tempistica impeccabile! E… indossava quell’orrendo, oltre che ridicolo, vestito sulle tonalità di giallo e arancio, dono di non ricordava quale regno vicino.  
«Uh-uh» continuava ad ancheggiare Anna, i fianchi ingigantiti dall’enorme gonna dell’abito.  
«Smettila, Anna!» Cercò di risultare dura nel rimprovero, ma più la guardava più non riusciva a trattenersi dal ridere, fino a quando non scoppiò coprendosi educatamente la bocca con le mani.  
«Quindi ti piace? Me lo presti per la cerimonia?» cinguettò Anna sbattendo le ciglia in maniera volutamente frivola.  
«No. Non ti consentirò di presenziarci così!» rispose Elsa con un cipiglio severo, recuperando un po’ di contegno. «Non fare la bambina» la redarguì con una naturalezza che non sapeva di possedere.  
La sorellina sorrise, ancora un po’ incredula di essere riuscita a farla ridere. Non avrebbe mai dimenticato quel suono cristallino, come di catenelle di vetro che tintinnavano al passaggio del vento.  
«Va bene, va bene. Vado a sceglierne un altro» disse ritornando verso l’armadio.  
«Aspetta!» la fermò Elsa. Non aveva motivo di attardarsi ancora, non fosse altro per ciò che si trovava ben nascosto nella cassettiera.  
Anna si voltò e la osservò con curiosità aprire uno dei cassetti del mobile lì vicino. Poi, sotto gli occhi si ritrovò un piccolo sacchetto di velluto verde scuro, chiuso da un nastrino di stoffa dorata.  
«È per me?» chiese emozionata, facendo saettare gli occhi dalla sorella a ciò che teneva sul palmo.  
Elsa annuì. «È consuetudine che il futuro sovrano regali qualcosa da indossare alla cerimonia di incoronazione» spiegò, vedendola ancora indecisa.  
Anna allora fermò lo sguardo sulla sua figura, sui suoi occhi. Gioì, quando riuscì a superare quelle cristalline barriere, leggendovi l’incerta speranza di vederle accettare il dono.  
«Oh, Elsa!» sussurrò, abbracciandola di slancio.  
A quel contatto Elsa trasalì, lasciando cadere il sacchetto. Sentì qualcosa attraversare i vestiti, la pelle e scaldarle il sangue fino a raggiungere il cuore.  
_“No! Non toccarmi! Vi prego, non voglio farvi del male!”_  
Con violenza si liberò dalla sua stretta. «No! Non toccarmi!» gridò impaurita, gli occhi sgranati dal puro terrore. In un attimo rivide il corpo di Anna riverso a terra, sulla neve. Lei l’aveva colpita. Era colpa sua. Era…  
Anna sussultò, confusa da tutta quella foga, e si rabbuiò. «S-Scusa» balbettò.  
E fu proprio il suono lieve della sua voce a farle riportare i piedi per terra. Elsa scacciò i ricordi, ma non la sensazione dolorosa che la colpì con violenza all’altezza dello stomaco. Per la prima volta si sentì male, peggio di quando erano state allontanate: Anna cercava un affetto che non poteva darle.  
_Mi dispiace._  
Riacquisì la gelida compostezza che le era ormai propria. «Non… Non amo essere toccata. Non farlo, d’accordo? Accettalo e basta» disse in modo secco e un po’ brusco, freddo: la sensazione calda che aveva sentito era ormai un lontano ricordo.  
A grandi falcate attraversò la stanza, uscendo senza salutarla. Aveva rischiato grosso e proprio per quello l’indomani non sarebbe cambiato nulla tra di loro. Avrebbe governato più che bene dalla sua camera: non aveva bisogno di uscire tranne in occasioni speciali, come le pubbliche udienze che avrebbe ridotto e i consigli con i ministri che si svolgevano soltanto una volta al mese.  
Anna non la fermò e, anche quando la porta sbatté con un rumore sordo, continuò a fissare il punto in cui si trovava la sorella.  
«Io… ti voglio bene, Elsa. Non ho avuto il tempo per dirtelo» mormorò con sofferenza, le mani strette al petto e gli occhi umidi.  
Abbassò lo sguardo sul pavimento e notò il sacchetto abbandonato. Lo raccolse, accogliendolo tra i palmi come fosse l’oggetto più prezioso e fragile di tutto il regno.  
«E non me ne hai lasciato per ringraziarti» continuò con uno sbuffo di amaro divertimento. I piagnistei erano ormai inutili, quando aveva trascorso anni e anni di perduta infanzia e solitaria adolescenza, sentendo sempre una mancanza nel suo essere che l’amore dei genitori non avrebbe mai potuto colmare.  
Sciolse il nastro e svuotò il contenuto del sacchetto sulla mano. Il dono di Elsa era un semplice nastro di stoffa verde bosco da cui pendeva un ciondolo di forma rotonda. Su di esso era incisa una foglia molto simile allo stemma della famiglia: un piccolo fiore di zafferano.  
Era bellissimo nella sua semplicità, senza gemme né brillanti. Suppose che fosse fatto interamente d’oro, ma non era quello a renderlo prezioso ai suoi occhi.  
Elsa le aveva fatto un regalo, forse più per rispettare una tradizione che per vero piacere. Eppure si ostinava a credere che non avesse scelto la prima cosa vista ma, al contrario, avesse cercato di indovinare i suoi gusti senza sapere che, qualunque cosa avesse comprato, per lei sarebbe stato il più bel gioiello mai ricevuto in dono.  
L’avrebbe indossata con orgoglio, mostrata e presentata come il tesoro più prezioso che Arendelle possedesse; ma, forse, quel tesoro non era altro che la sua amata sorella, Elsa.  


 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
